Felt The Pain
by janeuankyle.esguerra
Summary: Hope you enjoy ! Something wrong with Gloyd is happening he wore a red hoodie and every time he goes with someone they die. Gloyd never shares this deep dark secret but you will know what he is
1. Chapter 1

Felt the pain

I was running I had many monster bites and marks I'm lucky I didn't die in this game I was almost there but then something hit me. I woke up I was in this dark place. The place was really dark I opened the lights I was wearing this red hoodie. I opened it up I saw my flesh all ripped out my heart wasn't there. In a bag there were organs. I think it was mine. I felt the pain coming it hurts so much I ran back to my own game. All of the racers went to me. "Hey Gloyd!" Swizzle said. I waved. He went near me following every step I take I felt something which I wanted to do to him. "Um.. Swizz can you come with for a sec?" I said. "Ok Dude what you want?" he replied. "Just follow me" I said he followed me I gave an evil smirk. I went near the liquorice forest I crept. " Are you sure this is the place?" He said. "Yes it IS" I said evilly. I put him to a dead end. I took of my hoodie and smirked I ran up to him and tripped him over the ground." What do YOU WANT FROM ME?" he screamed. " I want your heart" I said in a demonic voice. I took out my knife from my pocket and stabbed him in the leg making him wounded, he was screaming. I liked it I saw the blood flowing from his legs I felt it and drank some. "What ARE YOU? A VAMPIRE OR SOMETHING?" Swizzle shouted " No I'm NOT DUUDE!" I said sarcastically. "Please Please ill give you anything you want anything! Please don't kill me!" Swizzle cried. I didn't listen I stabbed him in the chest and ripped the veins of to take his heart off he was dead. I drank his blood and threw his body of a cliff. I ate his heart kept me alive. I flinted to the race(ran really fast). The race started I didn't care I just went straight ahead I was going first then this coward was minding me it was Vanellope she was racing and she was second. I laughed demonically and threw the sweet seeker at her crashing her car and went last place. Rancis was there but too bad too sad he got hit by a gumball. I was up to the giant cake. Candlehead was there while I was driving I took out my lighter and lit up the cherry bombs and smiled. Taffyta the coward was still there.

I used another sweet seeker to hit her but she dodged it. The big gap came up. I survived it also Taffyta but then I used another sweet seeker at her and she failed I won the race. They were all amazed of it Vanellope was jealous I stick my tongue at her and laughed.

They were all telling me how I did it while Vanellope just frowned. They all wondered why Swizzle wasn't there they told me why but I pretended I didn't know. Then Vanellope found his body in a cliff they all gasped they took his body out and laid it in ice-cream I flinted to game central.


	2. Killed them

Killed them Chapter 2

I went to game central I went to Wreck it Ralph's Game Gene was there watering plants "What a total dork I said" quietly. I crept and looked at him for several hours he was still watering the dang dumb plants. Suddenly he finished he found me. "Hello fella!" He said joyfully. I just stared at him. Then I glared at him he was wearing something weird. I told him that. He told me that it was just planting clothes so he doesn't get dirty. I went up to him he was scared I gave a smirk an evil one he ran up the stairs running away from me. He was in the top of the whole building. He was going to fall his head cracked then he regenerated he was stuck to a dead end he closed his eyes then I threw him into the fountain. I went to him and got my knife and said to him "Bye Bye Gene hope you get in heaven…" I threw him into the brick walls and stabbed his neck and his head fell out his was pouring out. Ralph opened the door. " Hey what did you do!" He said I ran up to game central and waved him a goodbye. He went up to Gene and saw him dead. Ralph buried him in the dirt.

Then I went back to Sugar Rush again the girls were having a party at Minty's house. I found them watching TV but Minty wasn't there I went inside the bathroom and wrote in Gene's blood I WILL KILL YOU! She was scared I didn't care if I was a pervert. I opened the door and opened the tap water to let her drown. I quickly blocked the shower and watched her drown. She screamed no one heard it. Then after a few minutes she was almost drowning. "Please Please Please Let ME OUT!" she said sadly. "NO I WANT YOU TO DIE HERE! ON THE SPOT BUBBLYMINT!" I said demonically. I laughed evilly louder and louder every time. It was full after a few minutes she drowned. I stared at her dead body for a few minutes then the door opened it was Taffyta and Vanellope. They saw the sight of me escaping the toilet in the back door.

They all went to sleep Jubileena slept in the couch then I took her blanket and put it on her. I gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Bye I'll miss you" I whispered to her. "Ok" Jubileena said. Then I took her blanket and put it over her letting her suffocate I made it impossible for her to escape. Then she screamed but I didn't hear her then I opened the blanket and I saw her eyes opened all dead silent she suffocated.

In the morning


	3. Im Gonna Wreck It!

In the morning I saw a squirrel coming out of this bush I saw it and took it I strangled it until its head popped. I threw the squirrel's dead body in the road. Then a cart just drove over the squirrel.

I ran and saw Rancis I spied on him he was just doing his daily routine. I came to him and said "Hey Rancis" "The coward" I whispered. "Oh Hey Gloyd" he replied I gave a smile. He was finished doing his daily routine then I looked at him and said sarcastically "Wanna Have some FUN?" "Um no thanks" He said. "Come on it will be fun. REAALLY FUN REEEALLY REALLY Fun" I said "Fine" he said. "SO WHAT do WE DO? He said. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ABOUT" I pretended. I went to his bedroom and he followed me. "What is Fun about this?" he said. I sat down on his bed he just laid down on his bed. I gave an eerie grin and turned my head up the ceiling not really normal "Are you okay Gloyd?" he said in a worried face. I opened my mouth widely with my sharp teeth showing and stopped looking at the ceiling and glared at him in a creepy way. I ran at the top of his bed and jumped on him hardly until he was hurt. Then I took of my Red Hoodie and whispered "Your body is mine! Mine mine mine!" "What? What do you want from my body?" he shouted. "MINE MINE MINE!" I chanted and repeated this all.

I Then took out my knife and held it up as high as I can "This is what I want to do to you!" I shouted. "What? Please don't do this PLEASE! Please don't do this PLEASE please don't hurt me just don't plus you said your activity is fun! He replied weeping. "Well you know what I meant of that" I said. "I am offering you a vacation to DEMISE!" I said. Then I bit his neck and drank his blood up. He was screaming in pain and horror. "Like the vacation I'm offering you?" I said. I jumped on him "Also I gave you a massage see!" I jumped on his back.

"Please I'll do anything I don't even want this please!" He cried. I got out my knife and said "See ya! Send me a postcard of your trip!". "Wait What.." He replied but then I interrupted and stabbed his chest and drank his blood up. I ripped his body out and spread his blood in his bed sheets. I also ruined his room by putting his blood on the walls saying YOUR NEXT! Then the two idiotic dicks came in (Taffyta and Vanellope) all they saw was the glass broken.

Vanellope's POV

I gasped Rancis was like a teared up rag doll thorned and all broken! "Gloyd" me and Taffyta said together. I found Gloyd but he wasn't wearing his Red Hoodie. Me and Taffyta ran up to him and jumped on him. "HEY" Gloyd said. "SHUT UP we know what you did!" Taffyta said. "What did I do?" Gloyd said. I looked If Gloyd had any guns or knives in his pocket but there was nothing but his hanky. Me and Taffyta Ran to the castle to see Gloyd's Code. I typed in the code.

I told Sour Bill if he can help me to get to Gloyd's code. He tied me up in liquorice and I saw what is happening. I saw inside his code and he has two personalities Demonic memory and Racer's Memory and Citizen's Memory. I looked at Demonic Memory and it showed his speed.

Speed: Full

Handling: Full

Sweetness: None

His code said beware he will kill you if he sees you.

Then I looked at his other codes and lucky they were still the same. Then I saw Taffyta sneakily changing her code by increasing her handling, speed, and sweetness. I slapped her. "Don't mess up your code Taffyta!" I said. "It might mess you up" I added. "Ok okay." Taffyta said while she was rubbing her cheek I slapped her at.

Then I went to Gloyd and saw him talking to Wreck it Ralph then he turned into his Evil self and took him to Sugar Rush.

Gloyd's POV

I took Ralph to the game he woke up tied in liquorice ropes " Hey What do you want from me!" Ralph said then I took a piece of sticky candy wrappers and covered his mouth. Then I took him to Vanellope and said "IM GONNA WRECK IT!" "What NO! NO!" she shouted I took out my chainsaw and chopped him in half then Vanellope cried.


	4. You will be punished :)

You will be punished :)

Blood was on the floor all the racers ran away back into their own houses. All I heard was weeping coming from Vanellope I didn't care I devoured Ralph's flesh and drank his blood up.

Vanellope's POV

He was gone gone gone gone Ralph. Tears dropped they won't stop it was hopeless really really hopeless my friend is gone. The friend which helped me. It was hopeless. I went back to the castle and saw Taffyta, Candlehead, and Crumbelina playing poker in the other side there was Snowanna, Adorabeezle and some weird hippy they were playing with a came to my room and heard someone in my room.

I looked back and it was Gloyd. I moved away from him. All the trouble and mischief he does killing people and stuff. He came closer and closer. "I'm just keeping you for last so you could be lonely your friends are next…. I know what you want to see me like…. You'll know when you see….." he whispered in my ear. His eyes were seducing but devilish he licked the side of my face.

He kept doing it for a while and then stopped. Then he took his hoodie out and zipped out his pants and he was bare naked. "Touch me he said…. I know you want to" he said. He went closer to me. Gloyd was not him he wasn't sexual like last week I told him that there are some stuff in the internet with him and Rancis he just screamed because I showed him the fan art of him and Rancis doing porn.

He put on his clothes and went near me. When he did this his eyes went devilish red and his teeth got sharper. I tried to push him out but he ended up in the bed where I was he got a needle and put it through my neck just two dots. I screamed in pain kicking him and trying to glitch away from him.

But he was done it still hurts but then he laughed demonically and he went near my neck and sank his teeth in the two dots and drank my blood.

I screamed in horror kicking and kicking I screamed until Taffyta heard but she still can't hear me. After a few minutes he sucked some of my blood while he was still biting me and this time he went a bit rougher. He sank his teeth a bit more deeper and deeper until the end. I screamed in horror. After a few minutes I was really dizzy and slept.

Gloyd's POV

I heard Taffyta come up and then she opened the door she saw me with Vanellope near me she gasped. She saw some blood still pouring out while she was sleeping. I was angry I took her neck and held her up high. She begged and begged to get back down but I didn't care.

I took out one of her lollipop packet in her pocket and sucked it up. "I know what to do with people like you… you dumb person…. You deserved a punish!" I said devilishly. I laughed really loud in evil.

I hanged her up Vanellope's mini chandelier and hanged the rope in the sharpest point. Then I devoured her soul and body until she was a skeleton. Blood all over my face also on my shirt and red hoodie.


	5. Fallen?

Fallen?

Vanellope's POV

I woke up the other racers were in front of me. I was in the doctor it looked like the racers donated blood to me. I thought I was dead. But I wasn't. After a few hours later a letter appeared in front of my door. It said.

Meet me at the Candy cave in

7:30 pm or 6:00pm

Sincerely,

Anonymous

I think this was bad but I'll give it a try. Crumbelina wanted to challenge me to race so I entered the other racers were there. At least the boys are gone; it could be a girl's race. Then after it when I was puffed the creampuffs out of me. Crumbelina still wanted to race a bit more. Wow she is not tired. So I took another race and raced. Crumbelina wanted to race more and more and more. This was insane. After all of that race crap she wanted me to race again. "No we have been racing like for 4 hours… stop telling me to race.. will YOU EVER GET Tired?" I shouted at her. "Fine Geez you shouldn't have said so" Crumbelina replied. I gave an angry sigh and talked in a babyish voice "Geez you shouldn't have said so" looking angry at her.

After that I went to the Candy Cave were the Anonymous was. When I went in I just screamed in terror this was just a trap. Gloyd was looking up the ceiling stretching his mouth abnormally with blood pouring out then he drank the blood and looked at me and his held his head and it spined it was scary then he came closer and closer to me after that creepy performance. He grabbed me and tied me up to a chair.

He was in front of me and said "Hi we meet" "I have something to say to you…." "What is it?" I groaned. He whispered in my ear " I have a crush on you…." I blushed I don't think he meant this I know him he is my prank buddy and I know him tons and tons he plays tricks on Taffyta and the other racers and If he was Swizzle should have said so.

"I really am I have a crush on you….." he said seriously "I could read your mind….." He said. "You think… just because your my prank buddy and I didn't tell you this because I couldn't say it….I was just uh shy…" Then I remembered something while he was talking his dumb speech which is a trap. I could glitch so I glitched away and waved at him but when I walked out of there he was in front of me. Holding a knife in his hand and said. "You're not gonna tell anyone right…?" I just nodded. He said in a serious voice "You are fucking kidding me are you!" But I was serious and said. "I won't tell anyone promise only if you just let me go". "Well sorry" he said. "You're not getting away here tough turkey butt" He said in an angry voice.

He was getting near me holding a knife at me leading me to the cave. This time he got a glitch proof chain and tied me up to it.

"Now we will be together!" He shouted. Then his eyes went red and bit me sinking his fangs deeper than before. I was screaming in terror again. "Stop Please! Why do you need to do this always to me! My friends just donated blood to me!... Why do you need this to happen?" I shouted. "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I said in a tired voice. I woke up and I was set free. "Wakeup lady" Gloyd said sarcastically. "Look in the mirror" he said. I looked I was wearing a purple jacket and a black skirt. Then I looked at my neck it was bitten. I didn't feel good I was dizzy I also have a tooth ache I didn't know why. I was a vampire. Then Gloyd took my hand and went near the graveyard where he chanted. "Corpses buried in mud that's black, from death I command you to come back!". The dead racers rise up. He demonically laughed. "You're so naughty!" I said angrily.

He just nodded. "Did you think I was lying?

I said I'm evil without even trying

I'm already dead so I'm not scared of dying

Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting

You think you've got me pegged, you must be kidding

I raise the dead up and they do my bidding

Girl, I'm like a thousand years old, I'm a riddle

Bad little boy, yes, I'm bad, but not little. Gloyd said.


End file.
